


【EC】别把武器带上床

by Bcelinej



Series: 【EC】别把武器带上床 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Police
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcelinej/pseuds/Bcelinej
Summary: 双杀手AU陈年旧物AO3补档
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 【EC】别把武器带上床 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778854
Kudos: 4





	1. 别把武器带上床

早上七点，闹钟刚响了一声就被Charles摁了下去。他从床上光着身子走到镜子前，看了看身上的吻痕，一边庆幸Erik并没有让他今天不得不穿长袖戴围巾出门的一边刷了牙。冲完澡后他胡乱套上昨晚被Erik脱下扔在地上的睡衣，打开了卧室的门。一股煎鸡蛋的香味就立刻传了进来。站在厨房里的Erik正端着煎锅，把煎好的鸡蛋放进盛有面包的盘子，然后他从旁边的盆里取了几勺培根色拉放在鸡蛋旁边。

“咖啡还是牛奶？”

“牛奶。”Charles拉开椅子坐下，看着给自己倒牛奶的爱人。

Erik的婚戒放在桌子上，防止被油污弄脏。Charles看了看套在自己左手上的戒指，对比了一下，根本看不出来是和Erik同一天买的。

“睡得怎么样？”Erik把牛奶和装着早餐的盘子摆在Charles面前，弯下腰亲吻了Charles的脸颊。

“很好。”Charles不知道两个人是第几次进行这种对话，总之从结婚的年数来看没有几十次也有上百次。每次做完爱后的第二天早晨自己都可以比平常晚起半个小时，还不用做早餐。然后Erik就会和他进行“关于昨天晚上的睡眠质量”的那两句对话。

Erik回到厨房把自己的那份端出来，他把盘子和咖啡放在Charles的对面，也坐了下来。

“给你。”Charles把放在自己这边的婚戒递给Erik。

结婚第六个年头，两个人能在早餐桌上聊得不东西已经说的差不多了。很多时候两个人都是沉默地吃着盘子里的东西，偶尔谈一谈新闻。开始出现这种情况的时候Charles还努力地找话题，但发现Erik总是接一下驴唇不对马嘴的东西，怼的他没话说。然后他就放弃了，他们变得和自己的父母一样沉默。不过好在父母们还能聊聊关于孩子的事，而他和Erik就没有这种话题了。

Charles环视这间最普通三室两厅的公寓，这间到处摆满了属于自己和Erik东西的房子。有时候回家就这么坐在咖啡色的布艺沙发上往四周看，他的心情都能变得开心起来。不过让Charles唯一不爽的是两个人刚搬进来时一起买的紫色地毯，越看越难看，如今他只想赶紧换掉这块扎眼的地毯。

“换一块地毯怎么样。”他提议。

“你想要什么样的？”

“我不知道，要去商店里看过才知道。”Charles喝了一口牛奶。

“好吧，不过我这这两天没空，你得自己去挑。”

“肖给你任务了？”

“嗯，很快就能搞定。”

Charles吃完最后一口面包，他站起来把盘子端进厨房转过身对Erik说：“晚上回来吃饭吗？”

“我大概八点回来。”

“对于吃晚饭来说那有点晚。”

Erik也吃完了盘子里的东西，他用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴：“你可以提前吃一点东西，这样就不会太饿。”

“……，你就不能回来早一个小时吗？”

“我会的如果我可以。”Erik从餐桌旁离开，回卧室去了。

Charles从厨房出来把Erik的盘子和杯子放到洗碗池里，披上Erik放在门口的睡袍下楼去拿牛奶和报纸，顺便扔垃圾。在他掂着牛奶瓶站在一楼等电梯的时候，Erik却跟着人群从电梯里走了下来。

“你现在就走了？”

“要早点去，这样也许就可以早点完事。”

“好吧好吧。把你钥匙给我，我出来的时候以为你能给我开门就没有拿钥匙。”

Erik从手里提着的公文包里拿出一串钥匙，把家门的钥匙取下来递给Charles。他顺便抽走Charles手里的报纸，吻了吻他蓬松的卷发。

“晚上见。”

“晚上见。”Charles看着他走出门洞才转身走上电梯。

……

“你是真的要去转职做Erik的老妈子了吗？这么多天都不来上班，你知不知道最近委托有很多啊？”Raven在Charles洗衣服的时候打来电话。

“委托？你把花钱杀自己伴侣这种事也叫委托吗？”

“那些委托只占到我们所有委托的百分之三十，还有百分之七十。难道你就挑不出来一个，你真的不能做一桩生意吗？就一桩！女王对你的忍耐已经快到极限了，要不是你曾经做出了点什么突出贡献，估计你早就尸沉大海了。”

“……，就不能再给我几周。”

“抱歉，你不能。再说现在有个委托指名道姓要找你，Charles.泽维尔。光定金就十万。”Raven敲了几下键盘把邮件发到Charles的手机上：“信息我给你发过去了。”

Charles掏出手机翻看了几下，发现看和不看没什么用。因为不论是委托人还是目标信息都少得可怜。

“这种一般都是圈套，Raven。信息太少了，风险很大。你给我发的档里除了目标的名字还有点什么东西？”

“不不不，Charles，我只是给你发过去了可以发的东西，还有一些资料我没法给你发过去。”

“为什么？”

“因为大部分资料是纸质的，放下你手中的家务来这儿看看吧。你知道我在哪，哦，过来的时候请给我顺便杯咖啡。”

……

Emma坐在车里咔嚓咔嚓地干吃麦片的时候Erik来了，他拉开车门坐在副驾驶上。

“资料。”Emma把早就放在手边准备好的档案递给了他。

Erik接过资料，翻看起来。

“这只是个小混混，为什么要解决他？说不定哪天在交火的时候就就死了，怎么这么大费周章？”

“这个嘛，委托人认为他是警察安拆在帮派里的卧底。他怕再等下去警方的行动就要开始了，如果目标在交火的时候死亡很可能让警察提前行动。所以他想让这个人以最快速度无声无息地消失，不惊动任何人。”Emma把水果麦片扔回后座，发动车子。

他们到目标住所的时候还没有到八点半，房子的窗帘都没有拉开。Emma打开计算机，遗憾地告诉Erik：“似乎现在这个点早到他连网都没有开，。”

于是Emma玩了一会手机游戏，Erik看起了从公文包里拿出来的报纸。

“Charles怎么样？”艾玛冷不丁地问。

“怎么突然问这个。”

“因为你没有给我说过他的情况，一点也没有。就像你根本还是单身一样，你知道的，Erik。人们总会谈起他们的伴侣，但是你，一点也没有。并且鉴于咱们俩已经认识这么多年了，我想我在你心中的地位应该是朋友吧？可能人们不会和同事说起自己的私事，但他们就一定会给朋友谈论他们的感情生活。”

“也许只是因为你游戏卡关没法继续进行，毕竟你这关已经玩了将近快十分钟了。”

“嘿，我还以为你在看报纸。”Emma把手机放到一边。

“我在。”Erik也合上报纸，斜眼看在一旁的Emma。

Emma叹了口气：“Charles真了不起，能忍受你。他是不是有一阵子没接委托了，前几天Raven还打电话给我抱怨来着，说他正在变成全职主夫。”

“他是有几周没有去上班，不过他有一直在教邻居的孩子学习，这也算一种工作吧。”

“啊哈。你知道你在干什么吗？Erik你正在把一个技术了得的杀手变的一无是处，你得阻止Charles。要不然等他发现他忘记如何给枪上膛的时候就什么都来不及了。”

“这是他自己的选择。”

“因为你。虽然不能确定这一点，但，差不多。”

Emma没再说话，两个人的交谈也就戛然而止了。

“他拉开窗帘了。”Emma举着望远镜说。

Charles拿过望远镜，锁定那扇窄窄的窗户。目标站在那里，看起来刚刚睡醒。

又等了一会Emma攻入了他的网络，查看了他邮箱里的所有邮件，还有他最近浏览的网站。然后她有些懊恼地说：“这家伙干净得很，估计是委托人弄错了。”

“是哪种‘干净’Emma？”

“至少在处理邮件这方面做的挺干净的，他邮箱里全是垃圾。”Emma把计算机荧幕转了一个角度，让Erik能看见。

“跟着他，今天先别动手。我不想错杀。”

Erik并没有提前回家，他甚至还晚了半个小时。

Charles给他开门的时候明显不是很开心，他走进屋子发现晚餐摆在餐桌上，菜已经凉了。

“你迟到了。”Charles坐回沙发上，电视里正在放黑白电影。

“抱歉，跟踪目标忘记了时间。”

“那你为什么不给我打个电话？哪怕发条短信？至少让我知道你还活着！”

“Charles，我很抱歉我没有及时打电话告诉你我会回来晚。我下次会说的。”

“不，Erik，你不会。你已经对我说这句话太多次了。你真应该体验体验这种在家里等着一个不明生死的人回来的感受，每一秒都害怕会有人给我打电话让你去认尸的感受。有时候我真的真的希望你没有做这种危险的工作，我多希望你就是个医生或者是个小职员。至少不会让我有这种每天都是和你待的最后一天的感觉。”Charles的眼眶红了，他看着站在那里也同样看着自己的沉默的Erik，知道不管自己今天再怎么生气他明天依旧会我行我素，让自己担心。

Charles把放在茶几上的酒一饮而尽，走进了卧室。留下Erik一个人站在客厅，连外衣还没来得及脱。

Charles拿起放在床头柜上的手机，给Raven发了一条信息。

【委托我接了。现在过去】

【真的吗？真高兴你回来，我和Hank马上开车出发，路上小心。】

Charles把手机狠狠塞进挂在衣架上的兜里，穿上外套拿上自己那辆银白色小轿车的钥匙，打开卧室门。他看了一眼正在厨房加热冷饭的Erik，没道别就开门走了出去。

……

这次的对象有点特殊，因为是个“死人”。其实就是十几年前应该死了并且已经下葬了的人，被人突然发现有可能还存活在世上。就派人把这事查清楚让死者死干净。

Hank和Charles拿铁锨挖墓，Raven站在地面上望风。

“Erik怎么样？”提着灯的Raven问。

“死人一个。”Charles没好气的回答。

“哟！百年好夫夫吵架啦？奇迹啊！”

“是他有错在先，成天让我担心。”

“这是无法避免的，Charles。”Hank说着把土铲到外面，引得到处都是土。

“我知道这一点，真希望他能换个工作。”

“你知道这是不可能的，Erik在那边已经快熬出头了，说不定几年后就能做老板了。别说是他，我和Hank都不想让他现在退出。”Raven说。

“我也不会让他退出，但……我实在有些受不了了。该死，我只是想让他安全点。”Charles丧气地说。

Raven立刻对Charles说：“别担心，你们俩婚都结了他肯定会待在你身边一辈子。并且Erik那么能打，肯定不会有事的。不过你这次突然出来都不告诉他的，他不会担心吗？”

“让他担心担心，体会一下我的感受。”Charles气愤地一铲子铲下去，铲子却没有插在土里而是弹了起来，震得Charles虎口生疼。这是铲到灵柩上了，看来他们已经找到他们要找的东西。

Hank把铲子扔上地面，用手扫开灵柩上面的土，打开了灵柩。

“Holy shit……”Raven在上面提着灯骂道。

灵柩是空的，白色的内饰在手电筒的照射下反射着刺眼的光。

……

回市区的时候已经下半夜了，Charles一言不发地开车，Raven坐在副驾驶，Hank则在后座上查客户提供的信息。Charles的手机上有十几个未接来电，全部都是Erik打的。他把手机关静音，坚定地一个也不接。直到Raven实在忍受不了没完的手机震动，把手机从Charles上衣口袋里拔出来，接了电话。

“Erik。”她没好气的说。

“Raven？”

“Charles在开车，他不想接你电话，所以你别再打来了。有时间打电话不如好好想想自己错哪了然后赶快滚过来道歉，”

“……Raven，请告诉Charles我临时有事，这几天要去外地。现在我在机场，马上就要登机了。我会和他谈这件事的，但是要等我回来之后了。”Erik的背景音十分嘈杂，看来真的是在人多的地方。

Raven捂住手机，对Charles说：“Erik临时有任务，要走了，现在在机场。”

“你问他去哪。”Charles表面看起来十分冷静，但油门却被他一脚踩到底。Raven和Hank被直接摔在靠椅上，两个人不约而同地系上了安全带。

“呃，你去哪？”Raven问。

“纽约。”

“他说他去纽约。”Raven把手机递给Charles，她不想再做信鸽了。谁知Charles一把接过电话，然后直接把手机扔出了车，动作一气呵成。看得Raven都傻了，能让Charles这么生气的人估计也只有Erik.Lensherr了。

“Hank，你计划好下一步我们该怎么做了吗？”Raven问后座上摆置计算机的Hank。

Hank把头从计算机荧幕前抬起来：“我们的目标根据委托人还有刚刚墓碑上的名字，是叫玻利瓦尔·特拉斯克。十五年前他指证了我们的委托人，让他在监狱里度过了漫长的十五年。委托人说的是在他刚进去的时候他的兄弟就应该已经带人去杀了他，但是几个月前他又拿到了目标的近照。看来是人没有清理干净。”

“也许是兄弟不靠谱。”

“委托人自己排除了这种可能性，所以我们只能假设这个玻利瓦尔·特拉斯克逃过了一劫。隐姓埋名平平安安的活到了现在。”

“委托人有告诉你玻利瓦尔指证他什么了吗？”

“等等，”Hank移移手指“是贩卖军火。”

Raven吹了下口哨：“十五年够轻了，这个罪名不判三四十年真是后台够硬。”

“他做了伪证。”

“进监狱的人从来不承认自己犯事。”

“Raven，我们不该去这样说委托人。如果女王知道她一定会不高……”

话还没有说完，Raven就打断了他：“至少我还有一点公民的权利，你真是越来越听话了Hank。你该学学Charles，有点反抗精神。”

“反抗精神是分条件的，如果你的反抗只会让你丢掉你的小命那么这种反抗无疑是愚蠢的。所以Raven，别像只猫一样耀武扬威地炫耀你包在肉里的爪子，因为和他人的枪相比那根本就不足挂齿。”Charles张口就呛住了Raven，下一秒Raven就用眼刀肢解了他。

Hank透过后视镜朝Charles笑笑，感谢他帮自己说话。

“好吧好吧，那我们应该怎么办？”

“玻利瓦尔·特拉斯克有一双儿女，但是我没有找到他们的确切地址。他们参加了证人保护计划，很难查到关于他们的信息。”

“也许早就死的翘翘的，证人保护计划简直就是一团空气。嘿，Charles！怎么开到机场了？”

“因为我要去机场。”

“什么？”Raven不敢相信自己的眼睛。

吉普车的大灯如同一对剑，划开了眼前的黑暗。仪表盘上的速度数字定格在一百，Charles的手因为过于用劲握方向盘而导致骨关节泛白。Charles的喉结上下滚动了一下，接着他开口：“我要去机场，一会你们把车开回去。”

“等等，委托怎么办？还有该怎么像女王解释？”Hank一脸震惊。

“就说去纽约调查。”他猛地踩下刹车，然后用平淡的语气说：“需要我的时候打电话给我，我不会去太长时间。”

Raven问：“你要去找Erik吗？”

“嗯。Hank把你手机给我。”Charles说完他就踩下刹车，朝后座的Hank伸手。

“哦，好。”Hank乖乖把手机递了过去。

Charles朝两个人摆摆手做出再见的动作，下车走进安装着能刺瞎喜欢黑夜的生物的双眼灯泡的机场。留下副驾驶位上一脸无奈的Raven，和后座面无表情看起来已经习惯Charles如此胡闹的Hank。

……

Erik的飞机在早上八点半到达纽约机场，他掂着他那个不用托运的小箱子很快就走了出来。他随便找了家店吃过早餐，去Emma已安排好的租车公司提车拿到自己要求的武器，然后开车到达目标居住的宾馆门口。他把车停好，掂着小羊皮黑箱走进大厅。Erik在真皮沙发上坐下，手里拿着一份当天的报纸。现在最需要的就是耐心，观察目标的一举一动，在抓到什么异常后用箱子里装上消音器的枪搞定。

计划本来就是这么简单，但让Erik没想到的是与自己家里的那个小个子蓝眼睛男人的出现彻底扰乱自己计划。

Charles带着墨镜从外面走进来，双手插兜站在Erik面前。下飞机后他给Emma打了夺命连环call后确定了Erik的位置，马不停蹄地出现在Erik的面前。

“Charles？你怎么来了？”

“没什么。怎么，来找自己的丈夫也必须要有什么特殊原因吗？”

Erik闻到Charles满身火药味，知道他来者不善。他刚张开嘴，发现目标下了电梯，正穿过大厅。

“那么那个就是你的目标了。”Charles发现Erik的眼神锁定位置：“需要我帮忙吗，找到他住哪间。”

“好。”Erik说着站起来，走向目标。Charles则走向与他完全相反的方向，走向前台。

Charles告诉前台小姐自己遗失了钱包，通过看监控找到了准确的房间号，Erik则绊倒了目标前面端着盘子的侍从，顺利拿到了房门卡。两个人在房间前碰头，打开了房间。

“所以为什么解决这个可怜人？”Charles一进房间就瘫倒在在房间的椅子上，看Erik把房间翻了个底朝天。

“可能是个卧底。”

“这很不专业Erik，没有经过思考就把答案告诉别人，特别是关于任务的问题。”

“你不是别人Charles。”

Charles表面上听到这句话没什么变化，但他心里却开心的要命。他喜欢Erik把自己和别人分开来放，显示出自己对他的特别。要知道在Erik心里特别，可是有很多好处的。比如Erik会在对所有人凶巴巴的时候却唯独对Charles温柔，在Charles受到危险的时候拼死保护就像保护自己的生命一样。

Charles瞄到Erik卷起袖子，露出健壮的手臂。Erik的小臂上刺着Charles的名字，目的是为了遮盖因为保护Charles而受伤落下的疤。那是恋爱的第四年，Charles在敌多我寡的一场交火中中弹昏迷，Erik为了确保Charles被安全送到医院独自一人引开火力。后来Charles醒过来才知道Erik为了他断了三根肋骨和一根小腿骨，身上一共缝了几十针，还得了脑震荡，差点丢掉性命。Erik昏睡了整整几周，终于在一个下午醒了过来。Raven立刻推着Charles去找他，可是刚进病房两个人就差点没气死。Erik的病床旁站着一个纹身师，正全神贯注地给Erik的新疤上纹身呢。后来在知道Erik纹的是自己名子的那一刻，Charles知道自己这一辈子就是他了。那一年两个人就结了婚，算了算两个人从相恋到现在已经差不多十年了。

十年，所有事都能发生惊天动地的变化。

“怎么了？”见Charles坐在椅子上出了神，Erik问。

“没事，只是有点累。”

“等一下。”Erik起身走出了出去，一会拿了张房卡进来。

Charles从椅子上站起来，拍了拍皱到不行的衣服：“走吧。”

Charles一直睡到了晚上。这期间Erik出去了几个小时不知道干嘛，应该是调查目标去了吧Charles这样想。醒过来的时候浴室有水声传来，Erik在洗澡。Charles从床上爬穿上浴袍，桌子上监听器没有动静看来目标还没有回来。他在床旁边的椅子上发现了几个购物袋，都是Charles常穿的牌子。

原来是给自己买衣服去了。

Charles不禁想象出招架不住导购推荐的Erik的模样。他打开袋子，里面的衣服都正好是Charles的穿的码，这让Charles感到了些许欣慰。Erik有时候连自己的尺码都记不住，却总能将自己的尺码记住，看来这十年不是白搭。

Charles走到窗边，酒店楼下灯火辉煌。对面街上有一家酒吧，暖橙色的灯光照亮了不小一块区域。那些穿着社交战袍的红男绿女不停走进这家酒吧，今夜估计又会赚个盆满钵满。身后的门开了，他能听见Erik的脚步声。

“在看什么？”

“没什么。”

Erik走到Charles背后抱住了他，顺着他的视线也看到那间酒吧：“你想去酒吧？”

“只是看一下，没什么想法。”

因为下午睡了很长时间，Charles自觉将夜晚监听的活揽到了自己身上。他坐在桌子旁，望着半靠在床上的Erik在一个从不离身的本子上涂涂画画。

“我们俩有多长时间没有一起去酒吧了？”Charles问。

“……很长时间。”

“至少有四年了吧。”Charles想问问Erik还能不能记起来他们第一次见面的事，他有些不报希望地问：“你还记不记得我第一次在酒吧见你的时候？我和Raven走进来，你正坐在吧台旁。我一眼就知道今天晚上非你不可，然后就坐到了你的旁边。”

Erik接着说：“我请你喝了威士忌，这个时候你突然对我说‘Erik，现在就亲我或者永远不要’。然后我就吻了你。”

Charles有点惊讶：“我以为你都忘了。”

“我怎么会忘记呢，至少这辈子都不会。”

“噢Erik。”Charles脸红了，他永远都不会再给第二个人说这句话了。说出这句话的时候他以为面前这个人会逃开，但没想到他会真的俯下身来吻自己。

“你那个时候为什么要吻我呢，我们才认识不到二十分钟。”

Erik把笔记本放到床头桌上，说：“可能是因为我觉得吻你并不是一件坏事，你很迷人Charles。”

“真高兴听到你这么说。”Charles走到床边替Erik调暗了从床头灯：“睡吧，明天还有任务不是吗？我会听着他的。”

Erik一把拉住了Charles的手：“躺下来陪我一会。”

“不要，我还有任务呢。这是你的目标，Erik。”

“就一会，反正他到现在屁都没放不是吗？”

Charles屈服了，他爬过Erik躺在他身边：“我们好久没有这样在睡觉前聊天了。”

“因为我们总是一上床就睡着了。”

“不，是你。我可没有这样。”

“抱歉。”Erik手抚上爱人的头。确实，他每次回家都十分疲倦，经常倒头就睡。而在没有睡觉的时候就基本上在和Charles翻云覆雨，那也不是个谈话的好时候。

Erik身上香波的味道钻进Charles的鼻子，Charles用力地嗅了嗅，不得不说这个味道Erik平常身上的味道好闻多了。毕竟谁都不是很喜欢问火药味。

计算机荧幕上出现了波动，Charles一个激灵跳了下来，快速上戴上耳机。他没注意到Erik在他蹦起来的时候正准备亲他，现在正有些尬尴地坐在床上看着自己。

刚刚Charles躺在自己身边的时候，Erik突然感觉Charles在这十年间变得微乎其微。也可能是灯光的关系吧，总之Charles在他眼里又变成了十年前笑容灿烂地走进酒吧的青年。那个眨眼就能让自己心脏漏跳半拍，把酒吧一半人的视线都聚集在自己身上的人。当Charles走向自己的时候Erik觉得自己一辈子都没有这么幸运过，在Charles叫自己吻他的时候就更别提了，他好不容易才控制住自己的心没有跳出来。

那个时候的自己一定永远无法想象会有给Charles戴上婚戒的一天。

TBC


	2. 【EC】别把武器带上床

早上七点，伴随着隔壁房间的呼噜声Charles喝尽了杯子里的最后一滴咖啡。Erik拍了拍他的肩膀示意换班，Charles从椅子上站起来后直接倒在了床上。他的背酸痛难耐，可能是旧伤又发作了。  
Erik拿起Charles的记录，发现目标在凌晨两点多的时候打了个电话，时长一分钟。根据Charles的记录，目标应该是在和某个人争吵。然后就是空白，目标睡的和猪一样，直到现在还在打呼噜。  
目标在九点多的时候醒来，十点多的时候出门。Charles和Erik一路尾随，跟着目标到了一家咖啡厅。  
“现在吃午饭不觉得有些太早了吗？不过鉴于他错过了吃早饭，这可能是早午饭。”坐在车里的Charles说。  
“他是要见什么人，可能是和他接头的警察。”Erik的手垂放在车门旁的黑箱上，箱子里装着他常用的伯莱塔M9。  
“闹市区不要近战，更何况不在我们两个人任何一个人的场子。”Charles低头看了看自己的衣服：“衣服颜色太亮，没法狙击。”  
“我准头很好，他又是坐在外面。放心吧Charles。”  
Charles不喜欢近战，他能给你说一大堆近战的坏处，但是其实最主要的原因还是因为他近身格斗的能力很差，连Raven都打不过。而Erik则更喜欢近距离射杀目标，或者扭断别人的脖子，用他的话来说是因为能感受到生命的重量。  
目标在咖啡店等了二十分钟后，一个大概二十多岁的姑娘径直走向他的桌子。她站在桌边和目标交谈了几句后，目标站起来和他一起离开。  
“他们要徒步离开了。”Charles对眉头紧皱的Erik说。他手不自觉地就摸了上去，把Erik眉间捋平。看到Erik一脸不解的盯着自己，他急忙道歉：“抱歉，我习惯了。”  
“下车。”Erik说。  
原来明明很喜欢自己这么做的啊……Charles愤愤地想。  
两个人从车上下来，跟着目标和那个姑娘走在纽约人来人往的街。Charles环顾四周，自己好像也很久没有和Erik一起逛过街了吧。结婚以后随着出去约会的次数减少，家变成唯一的见面地点。他们之间也从开始聊一晚上都不会累，到现在除了必须的对话就剩下安静。这样一个难得的机会，自己却好像和Erik陷入了冷战。都是因为自己愚蠢地不分场合地摸了Erik的脸。可是这也不怪我啊，他又没有通知我说Charles不要摸我的脸之类的。所以他到底在凶什么啊！？  
他越想越生气，眉也一下子皱了起来。  
但下一秒，他的眉头以迅雷不及掩耳之势舒展开来，心中先是惊讶，后是抑制不住地欣喜。  
Erik拉住了他的手，在纽约的大街上。  
见Charles傻笑着看自己，Erik用力捏了捏他的手：“好好走路。”

Charles在和目标假装擦肩错过的时候用Hank研发的软件监听了他的手机。不得不说有一个技术流的妹夫还是有些有点的。  
两个人跟着目标和他的女伴走进街边的一家装修华丽的珠宝店，看着他们在柜台边上挑戒指，如同一对新婚燕尔的小夫妻。Charles和Erik在离目标不远的柜台边监听，为了不暴露也装模做样地挑戒指。  
“这款是我们今年的新款，也是我们本季的主推款。戒指上没有镶钻所以也是比较低调的一款，上面的花纹是由今年大热的设计师SANSA设计的。戒指的这块”说着导购小姐敬业地用带白手套的手指了指戒指上的一块扁平的空白：“是让顾客自己选字刻上去的。”  
“戒指是什么材质的？”Charles问。  
“铂金，爱情金属。对于双方也比较有意义，并且永不褪色。”  
Charles从红色垫子上拿起戒指，在灯光下细细端详。戒指在光下展现出闪耀的银色，镂空的花纹看起来独特又别致。不过最让Charles动心的不是这些，而是此时此刻和Erik一起站在这家店里。  
他和Erik在结婚的前一天还没有把结婚戒指挑好，在婚礼负责人的逼迫下两个人不得不准备在商场里泡一天去挑选合适的婚戒。但他们俩在看到隔壁在开枪展后，就冒着第二天婚礼可能没有戒指交换的风险跑去枪展玩。两个人在枪展上任性地用光了婚戒的预算，最后为了糊弄负责人只好买了几桶路边的爆米花，拿里面送的不锈钢戒指充数。  
“我的天哪，你们可是拿着四位数的现金出去的，最后买的戒指怎么像几块钱的路边摊？”在婚礼负责人的逼问下两个人乖乖坦白，胖胖的负责人一口气没上来差点没归西。  
“你们真是我我见过最不把婚礼当回事的准夫夫。”  
Charles拿着戒指，嘴角禁不住上扬。大概是因为他回忆了说这句话时候婚礼负责人的表情吧。  
Erik把导购交给了Charles应付，自己半靠在柜台上监视着目标的一举一动。到现在为止两个人的对话还仅限于戒指款式的挑选，并没有什么特别的内容。  
“Erik，这款怎么样？”Charles把戒指戴在手上问。  
“很好。”Erik快速看了一眼。  
“我要两个，在上面刻Erik＆Charles。现在能刻吗？”  
“可以。”导购小姐立刻从柜台下拿了两个全新的，对Charles说：“您能叫您先生把手伸过来吗？我看一下他的尺寸。”  
“哦好。”Charles把Erik的手递过去。  
“要等多久？”Erik问正摆弄收款机的导购小姐。  
“十五分钟。”  
“来不及，他们要走了。”Erik在Charles耳边说。  
Charles听后向导购小姐露出一个笑容：“我们能改天再来拿吗？”  
“当然，但能定一个具体时间吗？”  
“呃……下午吧。”Charles说着在收据上签名。  
见目标起身准备走，Erik拍了拍爱人：“走了。”  
“去哪见他？”  
“码头，345号仓库。”  
目标和那个姑娘莫名其妙的对话引起了Erik的注意，他透过店里的玻璃窗户看到两个人在店前分开，急匆匆地走向不同方向。

Raven的电话一直没有打通，这让Charles有点担心。他在出租车上不停地拨打，但换回来的只有忙音。  
“可能任务比较多吧。”Erik安慰。  
“那也不会一直不接我电话啊，今天早上我给她打了好几个电话都没有接，现在也是。到底跑到哪里去了。”  
到达码头后Charles和Erik为了不让目标察觉，决定分开跟踪。Charles跟着目标，Erik垫后。离港口不远处目标进入了345号仓库，两个人不想冒险硬闯就在不远处等着能不能从监听上获取些信息。  
“不管能不能听过到什么，这个人都是必死无疑了吧。”Charles对于Erik居然这么长时间还不下手有些奇怪。  
“我不想错杀。”  
手机里传来嘶嘶啦啦的声音，接着就可以听到目标的说话声：“下午好。”  
“天气怎么样？”有些沙哑的女生问。  
“连续十个阴天之后的大晴天。”  
“他们在对暗号Erik，这人是个卧底。”  
“我去看看有没有后门，你在这里守着。如果有人出来，除非是他们拿枪指着你，否则别开枪。”Erik从小黑箱里拿出一把DE手枪递给Charles。  
“为什么不能开枪？在已经可以确定你的目标是个警察的情况下。还有你确定要给我杀伤力这么大的吗？也许我拿M9比较合适。”  
“别让你自己受伤。”Erik没有回答Charles的第一个问题便跑开了，这给Charles有一种很奇怪的感觉。  
为什么Erik不让自己开枪？反正Shaw又不知道是谁把目标解决的，子弹上又没有刻名字。  
手机在裤兜里震动起来，Charles单手拿枪从兜里掏出手机，发现是一个陌生的号码。他挂了电话，Charles可不想因为接一个很可能是打错了的电话而丢掉自己性命。  
这时候一声枪响从仓库后方传来，Charles急忙跑了过去。Erik站在仓库后的小巷里，手上半举着手枪。目标则躺倒在不远处的箱子后面，看样子已经被被解决了。  
“还有人吗？”Charles从后门向里面看，黑漆漆的什么也看不到。  
“没有了，他刚才好像在和电话说话 。”Erik快速打开黑箱把手枪塞进去：“马上就有人要来了，最好还是赶快离开。”  
“确定做干净了？我这边有个委托就是因为没做干净弄得还要再费事。”说着Charles就想往尸体的方向走，但却被Erik一把拉住了。  
“一枪爆头，别看了。”Erik拿过Charles手里掂着的手枪，和自己手里的一块放进箱子。  
Charles目标停留在Erik的脸上了一会，从刚才开始他就感觉Erik怪怪的。不但不让自己开枪，而且还不让自己看目标的尸体。  
“Erik。”  
“嗯？”  
“我能对付的过来。”Charles说完就和Erik一起走出小巷，快速离开。

在过去的24小时里，先是枪公司女王失踪，多名高管被抓进局子，后是Shaw趁火打劫争抢公司地盘，弄得公司里人心惶惶，是树倒猢狲散。Raven和Hank双双中弹，躺在安全屋里暂时无法提枪上阵。Charles一下飞机就赶到安全屋，确认两人没事后才稍稍松口气。市区里警铃声大作，每隔几个小时就能看见新闻上播报枪击。三个人坐在屋子里看着帮派成员，曾经的好友一个个倒在血泊中，都说不出话来。  
警方和Shaw恐怕早已预谋要围剿公司。  
”Erik给你打电话了么？”Raven躺在沙发上问坐在自己对面抿着嘴一言不发地Charles。  
“没有。”  
“你给他打电话了吗？”  
“打了有什么用呢，Shaw是他上司，他不会背叛Shaw的。”  
“天啊，Charles你就对自己那么没有自信吗？我都比你相信Erik会因为你背叛Shaw。”  
“那是因为你不了解Erik。他看重忠诚，除非发生什么特别能动摇他的事，否则他绝对不会反水。”Charles说着从椅子上站起来，拿起扔在地上的包走向门口。  
见Charles准备离开，Raven但心地说：“现在外面这么乱，你又是公司里重要人员。出去只有死路一条。”  
Charles从墙上拿下一把冲锋枪揣进包里：“我死之前，会把子弹打完的。”  
“上帝啊，你是多不闲自己目标大？”Raven还想劝阻Charles出门，不过在她下一个单词出音之前Charles已经出门，并且将门关上了。

Erik知道Shaw和当地警方准备联合围剿Charles的公司是在三个月前。他本着忠诚没有给Charles透露半个字，但现在他后悔了。他本以为他的爱人在取完戒指后就会回来，然后两个人可以一起去机场。这个时候他就可以把故意买错的机票给Charles，提议反正机票买错了就去那个地方转几天好了。这样他就可以让Charles远离战场，护他周全。其实他原原本本的设想是自己独自来纽约等任务结束就谎称自己受伤，引诱Charles来纽约来纽约照顾自己，直到结束再回去。  
至于Hank和Raven，Erik只能说每一场战争中都会有牺牲者。  
他没有预料到Charles就这样出门后没有再回来，跑到那家珠宝店却得知Charles根本没有过来。他查了信用卡记录才知道自己这个永远不按套路出牌的爱人已经撇下他回去了。Erik焦急地想坐最近的航班回去，但因为气象台发布预警航班全面禁飞。最快的航班也要等到第二天晚上。  
然而，他没想到与Charles的相遇比自己预想的要早的多。Erik是在机场的电视新闻上看见了Charles，看见了六年前与他交换戒指的男人举着一把斯太尔TMP冲锋枪朝自己公司的人扫射。虽然照片上的男人带着面罩，但Erik知道那个人就是Charles，他敢以自己的人头担保。  
他急忙打电话给Emma想问个究竟，但Emma不冷不热的三个字不知道把他弄得几乎崩溃。他又问Emma能不能联系到Raven，Emma急躁地回答：“Raven不把我碎尸万段就算万幸了，你还让我主动联系她？Shaw的计划出了点问题，可能有点玩火自焚，总之你也赶快回来吧。还有，Ororo死了。”说完就挂了电话。  
Ororo死了？Erik被震惊到说不出话来，他呆呆坐在候机室的椅子上，双眼放空直视前方。Ororo是Erik在公司的后辈，是Erik交代在他不在的时候保护Charles的人。Ororo一死，在Erik公司里是真的一个能帮Charles的人都没有了。  
他不知道还能做什么，握紧了手中的手机像决定了什么似地拨通了一个号码。  
“帮我找Charles Francis Xavier。”他用冷静出奇的声音说。  
……  
Charles把车开进了河里，自己从车上跳下来有些狼狈的跑回家。  
他从不指望Erik能保护自己什么，毕竟两个人所服务的公司可以比喻为一个山头的两只恶虎，不可能和平相处。谈恋爱的时候他和Erik立下规矩，如果公司之间发生摩擦，两个人绝对不能给对方放水。虽然在知道自己与Erik的恋情后女王和Shaw都没有什么反应，但Charles知道如果Shaw或者女王准备展开一场关于卧底清理的活动，Erik和自己一定是第一个死的。  
所以开始的时候他和Erik不得不拼了命的向公司尽忠，才再次赢得公司信任。但Charles并不后悔，Erik值得他这么做。  
Erik也是这样想的吗？Charles不确定，可能他早就反悔了吧。  
他再三犹豫终于决定把手上的戒指摘下来，放在了用马克笔歪歪扭扭地写着“Charles.Xavier＆Erik.Lensherr一百天纪念”的照片旁边。照片上两个人坐在装饰着彩灯的树下，Erik右手搂Charles的腰，左手举着被喝的只剩半扎的啤酒，Charles则坐在他旁边把他的脸贴在Erik的右脸颊上，两个人脸上都挂着大大的笑容。  
Charles走进卧室 从床底下翻出了自己和Erik的枪支存货。他往包里塞了几把常用的枪和子弹，正欲离开但房门却被猛地踹开。Charles急忙躲在柜子后。  
起初一阵扫射，接着是靴子狠狠踩在玻璃上的声音。Charles能听见自己的碗盘和展示柜上的玻璃被踩碎。他从包里拿出枪上膛，调整呼吸，做好作战的准备。他透过缝隙看到一共有四个人。两两一组正翻箱倒柜地找着什么。  
一对四，近战，Charles估计自己生存的希望低于百分之五十。他发现自己的手还不住地颤抖，心里五味陈杂不知道是恐惧还是紧张。他从来没有遇到过这种情况，独自一人，没有后援。  
怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办？  
“害怕到木讷，一片空白。”这是Erik给自己描述面对死亡的感觉，现在他终于体会到了。  
眼看有人往卧室走，Charles藏不住了。他一下推开柜门，对着眼前的男人就是一枪。男人应声倒地地，站在他后面的人急忙举枪朝Charles射击。子弹打在Charles身后的衣柜上，木屑炸的到处都是，Charles一边护住自己的头一边扣动扳机。  
枪声不断，Charles在肾上腺素的作用下也不知道自己到底有没有中枪。等他终于把两个人击毙在卧室，在其他房间里搜查的另外两个人听枪声赶来。Charles朝门口冲了过去，撞倒第一个手拿冲锋枪的人，骑在他身上给他脖子上来了一枪。但与此同时钻心的疼痛从身体各出传来，他感觉自己大概被另外一个人站在他身后的人打中了二三枪。  
脑子里面一片空白，他愣愣地盯着地上刚刚被自己打死男人的脸，等着最后一声枪响。  
滚烫的液体从Charles眼眶里奔涌而出，一滴一滴落在尸体上混合着血弄湿了男人的衬衫。因为开枪产生的巨大轰鸣让Charles听不到任何外界的声音，只有嗡嗡作响的耳鸣。他等了很久，等到终忍不住好奇扭头去看那人为什么不杀了自己，却发现他已经倒在地上，眼睛瞪得眼珠似乎要爆出来。  
“Charles。”门口有人叫他。  
他抬头，看见自己的后辈Jean站在门口。她手里拿着枪，正一脸担心地看着自己。  
“呼……”Charles大口地喘气，心脏不受控制地狂跳不止。  
Jean把枪别在腰后走过去扶起Charles，叫他赶快和自己一起走。  
“你怎么会来？”Charles每走一步身上就会传来撕心裂肺的痛感，血浸湿了他的衣服，甚至滴在走廊上。  
Jean没有回答，她脱下自己的外套绑住Charles的几个出血量大的伤口，然后硬是把Charles搀到了车上。Charles感觉自己像一条快死了的鱼，躺在后车座上用嘴大口地呼吸胸腔剧烈地起伏。他的意识越来越模糊，最后陷入了黑暗。

Erik卧底进地狱火公司的时候是十三年前，也就是Erik二十四岁的时候。地狱火公司后台强大，地方警察无法一次一网打尽，只好安插人手去监视地狱火公司在每次活动之前通风报信。Erik就是被安插进去的一员。他至今已经申请延长任务时间两次，卧底十三年。让他这样做的原因都能猜到，Charles。  
Charles就像一盏灯，照亮了Erik，让Erik的卧底生涯变成了他这辈子最快乐的时光。  
但现在这盏灯眼看就要离Erik越来越远，眼看就要熄灭，眼看就要永远地消失在Erik的生活中。  
谁都不能夺走Charles，夺走他黑暗人生中的明焰。  
从机场回到市区Erik直奔警察局，一把抓住自己的接头人Scott的领子质问Charles的下落。  
“Erik，在你担心Charles的时候请先担心担心你自己的性命。Ororo死了，我们损失了一名好探员。Shaw很可能已经发现了你的身份，所以你现在不能露面，等到这件事结束了再说。”  
Erik一拳砸在桌子上：“Scott你给我听好，我现在要知道Charles的下落，不管用什么方法我都在所不惜。所以你最好明白点给我派点人去找到Charles的下落，别让我去找其他人然后用情报来换。”  
Scott看着Erik因为急躁和劳累充满血丝的双眼，默默拨通了电话。

第二天早上Erik从Scott那拿到了确切消息，Charles在一家医院里。Scott拼命阻拦才阻止Erik没有直接冲进Charles的病房，而是走到安保室通过监控观察病房里的一举一动。  
他的Charles虚弱地躺在病床上，正在睡觉。他露出来的地方都挂了彩，看起来被伤的不轻。Erik目不转睛地盯着屏幕，极力克制自己不挣脱警员的控制闯进病房。他的手插在兜里，触碰着失去Charles体温的戒指。  
“嘭！”巨大的响声从外面传来，走廊里的人一哄而散尖叫着涌向不同的病房。在安保室的警察都没有动，像是死了一样看着持枪者们走过一块又一块的屏幕。  
“把门锁死，大家隐蔽，我现在叫支援。”站在Erik身后的一个警察说。  
Erik突然站起来，紧张地看着持枪者们穿过大厅走进病房区。更令Erik担心的是Charles被这一声枪响吵醒了，他艰难地坐起来，满脸惊恐地从床上翻下来躲进病床和墙的夹角。也许说摔下来比较准确，因为Charles并不是脚先着地而是半面身子。  
他的爱人蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，随时面临着生命危险。  
接着监控就全部信号丢失了，屏幕上一片漆黑。  
Erik立刻推门跑了出去，全然不顾身后屋内警员的叫喊。他用他最快的速度冲进Charles的病房，并找到了躲在角落里的他。  
“Charles！Charles你还好吗！？”Erik蹲在地上轻轻地摇晃Charles，扶着Charles冰凉的胳膊。  
Charles没有说话，只是朝Erik虚弱地笑了笑。接下来他保持笑容这个笑容扣动了一直拿在手中电击枪的扳机。然后就那样坐在地上，看着Erik的身体摇晃了几下，倒在了他身旁。

TBC


End file.
